Good Bye
by loveRHINO
Summary: A oneshot of Troy's promise to Gabriella. Really sad. my summary sucks but PLEASE READ IT. this story makes you think. look into it and then come to your conclusions, please. im working on the rest of the chapters so please be patient.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL OR BOYZ II MEN SONGS OR ANYTHING ELSE! I OWN NOTHING!**

**A/N: In Troy's POV. The words in italics are the lyrics to "It's So Hard To Say Goodbye To Yesterday" by Boyz II Men. I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU TO LISTEN TO THE SONG BEFORE, DURING, AND AFTER YOU READ THIS ONESHOT. IT SETS THE MOOD.

* * *

**

_How do I say goodbye to what we had?_

_The good times that made us laugh_

_Outweigh the bad_

I sat on my bed crying as I held the picture of her in my hands. I ran my fingers along the wooden picture frame, creating a shadow across the pictured face. Tears ran freely down my face as I continued to stare at her through sad eyes.

_I thought we'd get to see forever  
But forever's gone away  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

In the picture, she was sitting on a swing in the park. She was holding on to the rope as she posed for the picture. Her wavy, brown hair always flew this way and that in the wind without a care. Her eyes always had an inspirational gleam that motivated me to be stronger. Her smile. That smile always made me smile. That unconventional smile, contagious, warm, loving. She was so full of spirit. I let out a sobbed sigh as I quickly wiped away my tears.

_I don't know where this road  
Is going to lead  
All I know is where we've been  
And what we've been through._

I looked at the picture once more, and instantly, I broke down crying. I pressed the picture against my face and cried to her. I let my tears stream down the glass and my hot breath created a mist.

"Gabriella," I said as I choked on that word. I completely lost it. It was hard enough saying her name in my mind, but once I spoke her name, my heart broke all over again.

"Gabriella," I attempted once more. I needed to tell her this, but now it was too late to tell her face to face. This was my only way of doing so. I caught my breath and looked at the photo. "I'm sorry."

_If we get to see tomorrow_

_I hope it's worth all the wait_

_It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.

* * *

_

FLASHBACK.

I woke up that morning with a major hang over. The room was spinning, and I felt really dehydrated. _How much did I drink last night?_ I thought as I tried to remember what had happened. Last night was the after party for the last show of Twinkle Towne at the Evans' house. Someone was going around, spiking everyone's drink, claiming that it will lighten up the party. I fully regret not turning him down because now my head was throbbing. I wobbled down the stairs into the kitchen to find my mom and dad sitting around the table.

"How are we going to tell…Troy," my mom said as I walked in. They both turned to look at me. My mom had a cup of coffee in her hands while my dad had the newspaper in his.

"What's going on?" I asked. I walked over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water.

"Son, have a seat," said my dad. His voice was very mellow and sympathetic. I slowly walked over and sat down across from them.

"Troy," my mom started. "Last night, after the party, did you take Gabriella home?" I shook my head. I remember last night that we had a fight about some stupid thing, and I left her crying somewhere in Sharpay's house. I didn't see her since then. "Did you happen to see where she went afterwards?"

"Why? What happened to Gabriella!" I asked and slightly rose from my seat. My parents exchanged worried looks, then my dad handed me what was in his hands.

"East High Student Missing," I read aloud. _Oh my god._ I was fully shocked and utterly guilty that I had fought with her. I looked down at the paper and saw her picture underneath the headlines. My vision started to blur as tears collected in my eyes.

A FEW DAYS LATER.

Thankfully, the school had given everyone a week's break due to Gabriella's incident. The whole gang was torn (emotionally). No one was in any condition to face any school work or concentrate on anything. Everyone took this to heart, especially me and Taylor although I haven't talked to Taylor in a while. I was sitting in my room, watching the recorded Twinkle Towne from a couple of nights ago, when my dad walked into the room.

"Hey, Troy," he said as he walked through the doorway.

"Hi," I didn't look up.

"Can we talk for a second," he said as he turned off the TV. He sat on the floor with me. I looked at him. He had a frown on. "Listen, son. There's something you should know about Gabriella."

I turned to face him, but he wouldn't make eye contact with me. "Oh dear god," I said. My lip started to quiver and my eyes started to tear. I felt my dad give me a hug, and then I started crying on his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry, Troy." He really was. I sensed it in his voice. Even though he didn't really like Gabriella, he knew that she was important to me.

"How Dad? How did she?"

He hesitated for a moment and let go of me. Fresh tears dripped from my chin. "Murder," he said. It pierced my eyes. It pierced my heart. Who would do something like that to her! Why would anyone want to do that? Right then and there I made a promise to myself to find out who the person was and kill him. I sat there crying as my dad left the room.

When I was alone, I said, "Gabi, I'm going to find this psycho who did that to you. And I'm going to give him revenge."

END OF FLASHBACK.

* * *

_And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday._

I wiped my runny nose with my sleeves and swallowed the saliva that accumulated in my mouth. I looked down at my shirt to see that it was drenched with tears.

"Gabriella, I'm going to keep my promise to you." I stood up and walked over to my dresser. I opened up a drawer and took out a pistol. Chad's dad was a cop, and yesterday I snuck into his house and stole one of his guns. I slowly walked into my bathroom and shut the door. I was still holding the picture of Gabriella in my hands. I looked into the mirror. I didn't notice it, but I was still crying.

"Gabriella, I love you, and that's why I'm doing this," I said as I looked at the picture for the last time. I looked back in to the mirror, and placed the gun in my mouth. I pulled the trigger and out I went.

_And I'll take with me the memories  
To be my sunshine after the rain  
It's so hard to say goodbye to yesterday.

* * *

_

**A/N: ok so, I hope you understand why Troy had to kill himself. And I REALLY RECOMMEND YOU TO LISTEN TO THE SONG BECAUSE IT REALLY HELPS. It made me cry as I was writing this. Please Review.**


	2. AN PLEASE READ

Alrighty people. A lot of you are saying that you're a little confused about the whole killing himself situation.

1. Ok well, I don't know if this is true or not, but I would think that it'd be rather difficult to fully remember the night before if you wake up with a hang over. It might take a couple of days to recover that part of your memory. So, after the flashback, it has been a couple of days or so since Troy found out that Gabi was murdered.

2. Remember the fight that Gabi and Troy had? Troy LEFT Gabi somewhere. Think about it.

3. Troy said that he'd kill the dude who killed her. Troy killed himself. Can you come to the conclusion?

Yes, Troy killed Gabriella.

Hope you liked it :D


	3. Another NOTE

Ok. Let me break it down in baby steps. After reading some reviews I got pretty confused myself.

Troy was drunk.

Troy and Gabriella had a fight.

At the end of the story, Troy kills himself.

We can assume that Troy had killed Gabriella.

you know how sometimes when you have a hang over, your memory isn't that great. and then after a couple of days or so, it will come back? Troy didn't kill himself until after he remembers that he killed Gabi remember his promise he made to himself?.

I'm working on another few chapters that explains what happened at the party and the eventual death of Gabriella.


End file.
